


Biggest Distraction

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacter: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: can you do a oneshot where Donnie finds the reader making pancakes and decides he wants to marry her?





	Biggest Distraction

Donnie was drawn out of his lab by the soft singing coming from the kitchen.   
His brothers had gone out earlier and he knew Splinter had went to bed for the night, meaning it could only be one person.   
He hadn’t expected you to come today. He had been working on a new piece of tech for the last few days and you knew this. He was always grateful when you did leave him to get on with his work. You were his biggest distraction, and it had turned into somewhat of a nick name.   
When you were in the lab with him, he couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t even keep his eyes off you. Even when you were just sitting in the corner reading a book. He found himself watching you. When you read, he noticed you would make little faces when something happened in the book. He found it endearing.   
Donnie felt bad when he hinted that he needed to finish something and you would leave. But you were fine with it and you understood complete.   
It had only been 3 days since Donnie had last seen you. While the two of you had been texting and calling, Donnie felt an ache in his chest and upon hearing your voice, he couldn’t stop himself.   
To him, you were perfect and this time apart was killing him.   
As he walked down the hallway, a sweet smell filled the air. He instantly knew it was pancakes and that only made him walk faster.   
He walked into the kitchen and stopped to lean on the doorframe, smiled softly to himself.   
You were standing with your back to him, your hair up in pigtails and you were wearing a oversized hoodie. Donnie couldn’t quiet guess the tune you were now humming but he could see the small plate at your side which was filled with fresh pancake.   
You used a spatula to move the final pancake from the pan onto the plate and you turned off the hob.   
“Smells good.” Donnie spoke up, revealing his presents. You didn’t jump but you glanced over your shoulder at him and smiled.   
“I thought you might need a break. Plus I needed attention.” You giggled, picking up the plate and walking towards him.   
He could have picked you up and spun you around.   
He knew you could never fully know how much you meant to him. Or how ever time he saw you, he would fall in love with you all over again. Never had a moment gone by that he regretted kissing you that night. That first kiss had been on impulse and Donnie, who normally thought things through thoroughly, couldn’t control himself. So when you kissed him back, he felt complete.   
3 years.   
Donnie frowned slightly. Had it really been 3 years since that night? But he as he quickly calculated it in his mind, he knew he was right.   
“You alright?” You asked, seeing Donnies smile fade and replaced with a frown.   
“Yeah, just thinking.” He shook his head and smiled again. You walked past him and, as you did, he looped his arm around you waist and the two of you started to walk back to the lab.   
It was late, probably just after 10pm so Donnie knew you would be staying. He wasn’t all that keen on you walking through the alley ways and streets this late at night in the pitch black. Not that you wanted to. He noticed you played on this and you would turn up at night so he would pull you into his bed with him.   
you started to hum again as the two of you entered the lab again and went over to where Donnie had been sitting. You pulled a seat over and placed the pancakes on the table. You pulled open a draw, which was your things, pulled out a book you had been reading and started reading. As you did, Donnie allowed his eyes to wander to you and his thought away from the project.   
Donnie was still very much in love with you and you with him. He couldn’t imagine ever leaving you or being without you and he wanted to show you how much he loved you.   
Marriage.   
It was the first thing to pop into his mind but he quickly shook his head and turned away from you. He couldn’t marry you. He couldn’t even go out in the streets with you.   
But it didn’t have to be the conventional wedding. You had always said you like things that were different and unique.   
Maybe you would think the same for marriage. The two of you were basically a married couple anyway. You would know it wouldn’t be conventional.   
He looked up at you.   
Maybe it could work. The two of you could figure it out some how. You would no doubt have the best ideas.   
you look up to see Donnie staring at you. You had seen that look before and knew he was thinking about something important.   
“Everything okay, Donnie?” You asked, reaching out to place your hand on his knee. Your actions brought him back into the room and he smiled. You saw a small spark in his eyes, normally meaning he had decided something or had an idea on how to fix something.   
“Perfect, my little distraction.” He chuckled, leaning forward to press a kiss to your forehead but reaching out to grab a pancake.


End file.
